


День Независимости

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, Mild Language, Parody, Season/Series 07, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спайк открывает альтернативную реальность, полную фандомных клише.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День Независимости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Independence Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637504) by [St_Salieri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Salieri/pseuds/St_Salieri). 



> **Примечание:** Спайк из 7 сезона; запрос на разрешение отправлен  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Только что Спайк шел рядом с Баффи, а в следующую минуту… уже не шел.  
      Вот так вот просто и резко. Кладбище, где они патрулировали с кучкой Потенциалок, внезапно сменилось главной улицей Саннидейла. В мгновение ока памятники и деревья исчезли, а вместо этого Спайка окружили яркие огни центра города. От потрясения Спайк споткнулся, потерял равновесие и неуклюже грохнулся на асфальт. Поднявшись на ноги, он огляделся. Улицы были полны праздношатающегося народа, но Баффи видно не было. Спайк едва обратил внимание на тот факт, что его неожиданное появление осталось незамеченным снующими вокруг толпами.  
      – Что за черт?..  
      Спайк вытянул шею и принюхался, удостоверяясь, что Баффи точно нет нигде поблизости. Только тогда он заметил, что воздух значительно теплее, чем был пять минут назад. Быстрый взгляд в ночное небо показал, что полная луна, которую он ожидал, сменилась тонким полумесяцем. Передернувшись, Спайк направился в один из переулков, чтобы успокоиться и сориентироваться. Он лихорадочно прокручивал в голове последние события, пытаясь вспомнить, что же с ним произошло. Он просто, как всегда, патрулировал с Баффи и с шумными Потенциалками в арьергарде. Он не делал ничего экстраординарного… правда ведь? Спайк не мог вспомнить, что говорил или делал что-нибудь необычное – но вот он очутился здесь.  
      «Заклинание. Это, должно быть, какое-то заклинание. Нужно найти Баффи».  
      В отсутствие других идей Спайк осторожно вышел из переулка. Когда оказалось, что на него никто не обращает внимания, он поспешно направился прямиком на кладбище, где они с Баффи патрулировали этим вечером. Дойдя до конца Главной улицы, Спайк по привычке бросил взгляд на экраны телевизоров, выставленных в витрине магазина электроники. Увиденное заставило его примерзнуть к месту.  
      – …и это все новости на сегодня. Счастливого Четвертого Июля всем нашим зрителям, увидимся завтра вечером.  
      – Что?! – завопил Спайк. Проходящая мимо женщина посмотрела на него с легким испугом и отошла к краю тротуара. – Нет, слушайте, все неправильно. Сей час март. Как я мог перескочить через четыре месяца? – Спайк повернулся к огибавшей его женщине и схватил ее за запястье. Та вскрикнула и неловко полезла в карман, вытаскивая зубчик чеснока и дрожащей рукой протягивая его Спайку. Тот, не веря глазам своим, отпустил женщину. – Чеснок? Это все, что у тебя есть? – вытаращился он. – Все жители этого города заслуживают быть съеденными. Слушай, все, что мне нужно, – это узнать сегодняшнее число.  
      Женщина нахмурилась и оглянулась, будто ища скрытые камеры.  
      – Это шутка, да? Сегодня четвертое июля.  
      Спайк скрежетнул зубами.  
      – А год? – почти вежливо спросил он.  
      – Сейчас… две тысячи второй? – Это прозвучало практически как вопрос. Спайк недоверчиво моргнул, едва заметив, что женщина воспользовалась его замешательством и побежала в сторону полицейского участка. Он переместился не в будущее. Каким-то образом он переместился в _прошлое_ почти на восемь месяцев. Если Спайку не изменяла память – что было бы неудивительно, учитывая, какими затуманенными были события прошлого лета, – прямо сейчас он должен был находиться на грузовом судне где-то посреди Атлантики, возвращаясь из Африки. Так как же он снова оказался в Саннидейле? Учитывая отсутствие боли, когда он схватил женщину, по-видимому, чипа у него по-прежнему нет. По крайней мере, хоть что-то положительное. Повернувшись спиной к центру города, Спайк рванул к кладбищу.  
      На кладбище было абсолютно тихо. Никаких Потенциалок и ни единого признака того, что тут недавно была Баффи. Спайк откинул голову назад и разочарованно взрыкнул, затем резко развернулся, услышав слабый шум, исходящий от одной из могил через несколько рядов от него. Спрятавшись за деревьями, Спайк незаметно двинулся в сторону источника шума. Когда он увидел, что происходит, сердце застряло у него в глотке.  
      Баффи сражалась с недавно восставшим, судя по разрытой могиле, вампиром. Спайк почти что окликнул ее, но замер – и по спине у него пробежали ледяные мурашки. Когда он в последний раз видел Баффи, та была в белом топе и бежевых брюках в обтяжку; волосы были стянуты в узел на затылке. Баффи, которую он видел перед собой, была одета в кожаные штаны и темно-красный топ с бретелькой вокруг шеи; ее волосы были куда короче и свободно рассыпаны по плечам. Спайку показалось, что он ощущает сладкий аромат, нечто смутно знакомое, однако он не стал заморачиваться угадыванием. Баффи с победным хеканьем вогнала кол в цель и выпрямилась, отряхивая с рук прах распыленного вампира.  
      Это убедило Спайка хранить молчание. Как бы ему ни хотелось окликнуть Баффи, он решил, что безопаснее будет сперва разобраться, что к чему. Насколько он знал, эта Баффи не видела его с тех пор, как… его разум отпрянул от воспоминаний. «С тех пор, как ты уехал, чтобы обрести душу». Спайк не был так уж уверен, что, окликнув Баффи, он сам не превратится в прах, поэтому скользнул обратно к дереву и тихонько начал пятиться назад. К сожалению, он запнулся ботинком за корень дерева и кулем рухнул на землю. Спайк заметил, как Баффи резко повернула голову на звук, и застонал. «О, просто прекрасно».  
      – Спайк?  
      Он застыл, лежа абсолютно неподвижно, но это оказалось бесполезно. Из-за дерева высунулась голова Баффи. Спайк был готов к гневу и, вполне возможно, колу, но ухмылка и румянец на лице Баффи заставили его занервничать.  
      – Я так и думала, что это ты. Что ты тут делаешь? Я тебя искала. Недавно я заглядывала в твой склеп, но тебя там не оказалось.  
      Спайк открыл и закрыл рот, не в силах выдавить ни звука.  
      – Мой склеп? – слабым голосом переспросил он.  
      Баффи кивнула:  
      – Ага, мне надо было кое-что с тобой обсудить, и… – Она нахмурилась. – С тобой все в порядке? Ты не ранен?  
      – А? – Чудно, очень складный ответ. – В смысле, нет. – Приняв предложенную руку, Спайк позволил Баффи поднять себя на ноги. Но когда он начал высвобождать руку, та сжала свои пальцы вокруг его, словно это был самый естественный в мире жест. Что вообще творится? Баффи не была любительницей держаться за руки. В любом случае, не с ним, и это заставило Спайка нервничать еще сильнее, чем все, увиденное ранее. Баффи по-прежнему смотрела на него, участливо хмурясь.  
      – Кажется, я ударился головой, – сказал Спайк, пытаясь оправдаться, и едва не сжался, когда Баффи потянулась и провела пальцами по его затылку. Сладкий аромат стал еще сильнее.  
      – Шишки нет, – объявила она. – С тобой все должно быть в порядке. – Спайк болезненно ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
      – Ты меня искала? – спросил он.  
      Баффи широко распахнула глаза и снова покраснела. «Интересно».  
      – Думаю, – пробормотала она, запустив пальцы в его волосы, – мы можем провести немного времени наедине. – Притянув к себе его голову, Баффи поцеловала его в уголок рта. Спайк едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, а определенная часть его организма немедленно заинтересовалась происходящим. «Я ведь не виноват? Меня давно никто не касался. Особенно… она». Спайк выдержал быструю схватку со своей совестью – но та длилась лишь полсекунды, а потом Спайк вернул поцелуй. Краткий миг абсолютного блаженства, а затем он отпрянул и начал давиться. Запах, что бы это ни было, стал невыносимым. Хотя все еще был смутно знакомым. На самом деле, он крайне напоминал…  
      – Баффи? – поинтересовался Спайк, осторожно принюхиваясь. – От тебя пахнет… ванилью?  
      Баффи нахмурилась:  
      – Разве что из-за шампуня. Ой, и геля для душа. И дезодоранта. И лосьона, которым я пользуюсь. – Она надула губы. – Тебе ведь нравится? Я думала, это твой любимый аромат. – Баффи тряхнула головой, испуская очередную волну запаха, и Спайк сделал шаг назад.  
      – Ага, конечно, – быстро сказал он. – Что может быть лучше старых добрых стручков. – Спайк вдруг вспомнил, где чуял этот запах прежде. В свое время Баффи держала саше в ящике с нижним бельем, и когда Спайк… ну, спер несколько трусиков, те слабо пахли ванилью. Он помнил, что тогда нашел аромат довольно приятным, но этот запах не особо ассоциировался с Баффи. И все же, возможно, лучше будет подыграть. Баффи лучезарно улыбнулась ему.  
      – Идем, – сказала она. Снова взяв Спайка за руку, Баффи повлекла его за собой в сторону его старого склепа.  


* * *

  
      Они дошли до места без особых происшествий, лишь ненадолго задержавшись, чтобы расправиться с Фиарлом. Спайк заметил, что Баффи как будто бы отвлекало его присутствие, и, когда она получила сильный удар в живот, Спайк прыгнул Фиарлу на спину и свернул тому шею. Отступив от тела, он подошел к тому месту, где стояла Баффи, держась за живот и отряхиваясь.  
      – С тобой все в порядке? – спросил Спайк. Баффи нахмурилась:  
      – Что-то не так. Обычно у нас получается лучше.  
      Спайк моргнул:  
      – У нас?  
      Баффи кивнула:  
      – Обычно мы действуем совершенно синхронно, словно у нас единый разум или что-то вроде. Я думаю, это из-за всех наших совместных тренировок и спарринга. Мы полностью изучили движения друг друга. Не знаю, почему сегодня не получилось.  
      Спайк почувствовал, что у него сейчас лопнет голова. Он уверился, что провалился в какую-то кроличью нору и в данный момент блуждает по Саннихеллской версии Страны Чудес.  
      – Ага, – произнес он, пытаясь изобразить беззаботность. – А когда у нас в последний раз был, хм, спарринг?  
      Баффи вновь нахмурилась:  
      – Всего лишь две ночи назад, в «Магической шкатулке». Это обычное время наших тренировок. Ты уверен, что у тебя все в порядке с головой?  
      Спайк кивнул, отвлекая ее быстрым поцелуем, прежде чем снова взять за руку. По крайней мере, падение в грязь немного приглушило невыносимый запах ванили. Спайк не догонял, о чем Баффи говорит. Спарринг? Совместная тренировка? Да, последние несколько месяцев он помогал натаскивать Потенциалок, но в прошлом они не работали вместе. Хотя, приходилось признать, могло бы получиться здорово. Спайк представил себе Баффи, раскинувшуюся на одном из матов в задней комнате магазина, одетую только лишь в этот милый крохотный спортивный топик – и ничего больше. Он виновато встряхнулся и осознал, что они наконец добрались до его склепа. Спайк вошел вслед за Баффи внутрь – и у него отвисла челюсть.  
      Когда он видел склеп последний раз, тот был обгоревшим, почерневшим и насквозь провонявшим яйцами Саволта. Спайк спас все, что сумел, после того как Баффи и ее бывший взорвали их, но этого хватило на какие-то жалкие два месяца. После возвращения из Африки он ни разу сюда не заглядывал. А теперь? Место выглядело откровенно по-домашнему. Поверхности были очищены от паутины, а на кресле перед маленьким телевизором валялась пара подушек. Спайк повернулся вокруг своей оси, чтобы проверить все изменения, и слегка усмехнулся. Он привязался к этому месту и был рад снова видеть его целым. Когда Спайк развернулся обратно, то увидел, как Баффи спускается по лестнице на нижний ярус склепа. С трудом сглотнув, Спайк последовал за ней.  
      Внизу оказалось еще лучше, чем наверху. Все ковры были точно на своих местах, а из открытого сундука, стоявшего возле одной из стен, свешивалось несколько шелковых шарфов. Баффи же… Баффи была на кровати. Баффи была на _его_ кровати: сидела, вытянувшись в струнку, и комкала в руках клочок бумаги. Она нервно улыбнулась Спайку и опять залилась краской.  
      – Спайк, – мягко начала она, – есть кое-что, что я собираюсь тебе сказать. И следовало сказать это намного раньше. – Баффи сделала глубокий вдох и посмотрела ему в глаза. – Прости меня.  
      Если он не сядет прямо сейчас, то непременно упадет. Спайк споткнулся об один из сундуков и приземлился на него, не испытывая желания в ближайшее время приближаться к кровати.  
      – Ты… просишь прощения? – слабо спросил он. Баффи кивнула.  
      – С того момента, как я вернулась, я ужасно вела себя с тобой. Я была такой сукой. – Глаза Баффи наполнились слезами, дыхание прервалось. – Мне было больно, и я вымещала это все на тебе. И после всего, что ты для меня сделал… ты заботился о Дон, и патрулировал с моими друзьями, и никогда ничего не просил взамен. Ты был таким самоотверженным, а я ужасно вела себя с тобой. – Баффи осеклась, ее лицо скривилось, и Спайк посмотрел на нее с ужасом.  
      – Ты с ума сошла? – Он грубо хохотнул. – Ты извиняешься передо _мной_? О, это забавно. Потому что я пытался вынудить тебя спать со мной исключительно по доброте сердечной. Да, точно. И никогда не пытался отдалить тебя от твоих жалких друзей, и не пытался… – Спайк поперхнулся, не в состоянии даже мысленно произнести слово _изнасиловать_ , не то что вслух.  
      Баффи покачала головой, ее глаза сияли.  
      – Ты пытался вернуть мне связь с миром. Ты хороший, Спайк, – твердо заявила она.  
      Спайк встал и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда.  
      – Ага, я очень хороший, точно. Случай с яйцами Саволта тебе ни о чем не говорит?  
      Баффи сосредоточенно нахмурилась.  
      – Те яйца, которые ты держал у себя для Доктора? Те, которые ты хранил лишь для того, чтобы заработать денег и помочь мне расплатиться по закладной? Я когда-нибудь говорила тебе, как это было мило с твоей стороны? – Она глупо улыбнулась Спайку, и тот застонал от раздражения. Его собственные воспоминания об этом случае были несколько иными. Он хотел заорать на Баффи: «Я был Доктором! Деньги были нужны мне самому, тупая курица. Кровь и сигареты не раздают бесплатно, чтоб ты знала». Но он не мог заставить себя вывести ее из заблуждения – не тогда, когда она смотрит на него такими глазами. Мысль о его собственных неверных решениях снова вызвала чувство вины, но Спайк подавил его. Сейчас не время.  
      – Истребительница, – с отчаянием сказал он. – У меня не было… – Он остановился, корректируя фразу для этой временной линии. – У меня _нет_ души. Разве это ничего не значит для тебя?  
      Баффи безмятежно улыбнулась и помотала головой:  
      – Неа. И именно это я и пытаюсь тебе сказать.  
      Спайк зарычал и повернулся к ней – в вампирском обличии. Он понятия не имел, что за заклятие наложили на это место, но от него у Спайка по телу забегали мурашки.  
      – Хочешь знать, что я сделал, когда обнаружил, что могу ударить тебя? – спросил он опасно тихим голосом. – Попытался укусить первую же попавшуюся женщину. Я хотел снова убивать. _Вот_ что я за личность.  
      Глаза Баффи слегка затуманились, но потом она вновь заулыбалась.  
      – Но ты этого не сделал! Ты любишь меня даже без души, правда? – Когда Спайк кивнул, она расслабилась. – Этого достаточно. Я знаю, что ты никогда не причинишь мне вред.  
      Спайк в изнеможении закрыл глаза.  
      – Не будь в этом так уж уверена, – глухо ответил он. – Да даже если и нет, что удержит меня от того, чтобы ранить кого-то еще? Кого-то, на кого мне плевать? – Глаза Баффи снова затуманились, и Спайк схватил ее за плечи. – Ну же, – выдавил он, слегка встряхнув ее. – Ты Истребительница. Защитница невинных и все такое. Это не ты!  
      Глаза Баффи прояснились, и она ласково улыбнулась:  
      – Мне нет дела до души. Она ничего не значит.  
      Спайк рухнул на кровать рядом с ней и в отчаянии прикрыл глаза. Это было неправильно, совсем неправильно. Все, что она сказала, выглядело переиначенным и отдавало фальшью по сравнению с его собственными воспоминаниями. «Ты столкнулся с монстром внутри себя и сражался с ним. Ты рискнул всем, чтобы быть лучшим человеком. Я верю в тебя, Спайк». На миг показалось, будто его собственное, с огромным трудом достигнутое переосмысление себя было полностью обесценено сладким ядом слов этой Баффи. Внезапно Спайк осознал, что та продолжает что-то ему говорить.  
      – Вот, – сказала она, разворачивая листок, который держала в руках. – Я знаю, что не слишком хороша в словах, но как-то я услышала по радио эту песню, и она идеально отражает то, что я чувствую. Я записала текст, поэтому могу прочитать его тебе. В отличие от тебя, я не умею писать стихи, так что…  
      Так, блядь, минуточку. Текст песни? _Стихи?_ И кажется ли ему, или он слышит отдаленные звуки гитары, вдруг раздавшиеся словно бы ниоткуда? Надо отсюда сваливать. В отчаянном стремлении заткнуть Баффи рот Спайк схватил ее и крепко поцеловал. Баффи застонала и вернула поцелуй, явно забыв про убогую песенку. Минуту спустя Спайк попытался отодвинуться, но Баффи толкнула его обратно на кровать и скинула свой топик. Спайк растерялся. Ему пора сваливать, определенно. Прямо сейчас. Вот только еще минуточку…  
      Позже Спайк логически обосновал для себя, что это не было изменой с его стороны. Они с Баффи просто не вполне поняли друг друга, а он не мог сказать ей, что изменяет ей с… нею самой. Так что Спайк отключил мозг и позволил себе поддаться чувствам, отчаявшись избежать реальности, в которой оказался заперт. Он соскользнул вниз и пристроился между ног Баффи, и это было абсолютно так же, как он помнил. Баффи стонала и вздыхала перед ним, вцеплялась в его волосы, пока он лизал и посасывал. Когда она замерла и со вздохом кончила, Спайк переполз повыше и пристроил голову между ее грудей.  
      – Вау, – слабым голосом сказала Баффи, и Спайк не смог сдержать самодовольную ухмылку. Да, с душой или без души, но он все еще был кое на что способен.  
      – Тебе понравилось, да? – спросил он, огладив пальцами ее грудь, и ощутил кивок.  
      – Ага, – мечтательно протянула Баффи. – Разве что… ты не сказал это.  
      А?  
      – Сказал что? – немного нервно поинтересовался Спайк.  
      – Амброзия, – ответила Баффи. – Ты всегда говоришь, что я на вкус похожа на амброзию. – Спайк посмотрел на нее, и она нахмурилась. – Или хренова амброзия, – добавила Баффи, неумело пародируя его акцент. – Ну, что я могу сказать? Гадко звучит, на самом деле, особенно в части с «хренова».  
      Спайк устало покачал головой.  
      – Амброзия, – покорно повторил он. – Понятно. Вкус так же прекрасен, как и всегда.  
      Баффи усмехнулась, спускаясь пониже и играя с его волосами, пока он забавлялся с ее грудью.  
      – Я тут еще подумала… – Баффи нервно запнулась. – Что ты думаешь насчет того, чтобы клеймить меня?  
      – Что с тобой сделать? – спросил отвлекшийся на ее соски Спайк. Баффи стукнула его по голове.  
      – Клеймить меня, – повторила она. – Я знаю, ты этого хочешь. Я подумала, что, возможно, пришло время. – Баффи произнесла это с очевидной застенчивостью, и Спайк постарался собрать вместе остатки мозга.  
      – О чем ты говоришь? – честно спросил он.  
      Баффи нахмурилась:  
      – Ну, знаешь, клейм. Ты кусаешь меня, отпиваешь моей крови и говоришь «моя», и я говорю «твоя». И потом проделываю то же самое с тобой.  
      Спайк растерянно заморгал.  
      – Я… что? Дорогуша, ты свихнулась. Кто вообще внушил тебе подобную нелепицу? Джайлз? Потому что, должен тебе сообщить, что эти Наблюдатели нихрена не знают о вампирах. – Он в ужасе содрогнулся. – Или это какое-то дерьмо из Энн Райс?  
      Лицо Баффи задумчиво скривилось.  
      – Не знаю, где я услышала про клейм, – сказала она. – Похоже, будто я всегда это знала.  
      – Угу, – сухо отозвался Спайк. – И что, предположительно, должно произойти после этого «клейма»?  
      Лицо Баффи просветлело.  
      – О, это должно быть восхитительно. Я смогу читать твои мысли и ощущать твои чувства, а ты сможешь делать то же самое со мной. – Она осеклась и смущенно посмотрела на Спайка. – Что?  
      Спайк очень постарался сделать лицо попроще.  
      – Звучит… мило, – прохрипел он, хотя не мог вообразить ничего более кошмарного. Это выглядело, как представление какой-нибудь долбаной школьницы о романтике. Отчаявшись свернуть мысли Баффи с этого пути, Спайк вновь обратил свое внимание на ее грудь. Но стоило ему только сдвинуться южнее, чтобы повторить предыдущий опыт, как Баффи снова заговорила.  
      – Ммм, ты гораздо лучше в этом, чем Райли, – простонала она. – Райли никогда не любил спускаться ниже. Думаю, он считал это мерзким. Сейчас мне кажется, что он был отвратителен в постели. _Слишком_ большой… ну, смотря что сравнивать. Думаю, мне ни разу не удалось кончить с ним. Приходилось каждый раз притворяться. А что сказать про тепло тела? Фу, я пас. Иметь подле себя жаркое потное тело совсем не так увлекательно, как это звучит. Паркер тоже никогда не пытался сделать куннилингус. Конечно, он был полным придурком, так что тут ничего удивительного. Ангел… что ж, на самом деле мы провели вместе всего одну ночь. Не было времени для экспериментов, или разных поз, или… Эй, ты чего остановился?  
      Спайк понятия не имел, отражается ли у него на лице испытываемое им ужасное отвращение.  
      – Я тебе не мешаю? – спросил он. – Я тут вообще-то пытаюсь работать, а ты рассуждаешь о других парнях.  
      – Ой. – Баффи покраснела. – Я это вслух сказала?  
      Спайк угрюмо кивнул и отстранился от ее тела, пристроившись рядом на кровати.  
      – Не в состоянии сделать все как следует, если ты во время этого болтаешь о своих бывших, – пробормотал он. Баффи вытянула губы и поцеловала его.  
      – Прости, – искренне сказала она. – Позволь мне вернуть должок. – И одним движением она расстегнула его штаны и стянула их до колен. Прежде чем Спайк вновь сумел собрать мысли в кучу, Баффи обхватила его слегка поникший член и принялась его надрачивать. Спайк, тяжело дыша, снова упал на кровать.  
      – О да, – выдавил он. – Все забыто. – Пока он извивался под ней, Баффи наклонилась и принялась облизывать его член. Руки Спайка будто сами собой потянулись к ее волосам, и он со стоном откинул голову назад. Он ощутил ее губы вокруг своего члена – и безо всякого предупреждения она полностью взяла его. На один блаженный миг Спайк почувствовал тепло и влажность ее рта и горла, а затем Баффи отпрянула, давясь и кашляя. Спайк сел – эрекция пропала окончательно.  
      – Извини, – сказала Баффи, пытаясь совладать с дыханием. – Не знаю, что случилось. Раньше у меня подобных проблем не возникало. – Спайк успокаивающе погладил ее по спине.  
      – Почему ты пыталась полностью взять его в рот? – спросил он.  
      Баффи выглядела смущенной.  
      – Я всегда так делала. Разве ты не помнишь?  
      Спайк утомленно покачал головой:  
      – Освежи мою память, дорогуша.  
      – Ну, когда мы первый раз… – Баффи снова запунцовела. – Я ни разу никому этого не делала. Райли пытался меня склонить, но я не хотела. До тебя. – Невзирая на столь лестное утверждение, Спайк едва сдержался, чтобы не вытаращить глаза. По-видимому, еще одна часть истории отличалась от известной ему. – Короче, я сказала тебе, что хочу попробовать, а ты сказал, что я не обязана, а я сказала, что хочу, и… я это сделала. И я просто взяла твой член в рот и сглотнула, и все было просто, и ты сказал, что это был лучший минет в твоей не-жизни и ты не можешь поверить, что это мой первый раз.  
      Спайк потер глаза ладонями – у него закружилась голова.  
      – Знаешь что, – слабым голосом предложил он. – Давай-ка прервемся, а?  
      Баффи погладила его живот.  
      – Ладно. Все равно у нас скоро встреча со Скуби-командой.  
      – Ага, – фыркнул Спайк, не глядя на нее. – Иди и развлекись с ними. – Ему нужно было осмотреться и попытаться побольше разузнать, чем этот мир отличается от его собственного. Баффи поймала его руку и вздернула его на ноги.  
      – О нет, ты не можешь, – заявила она. – Они ждут тебя. Я сказала им, что приведу тебя.  
      – Погоди минутку, – насторожился Спайк, сделав паузу, чтобы натянуть джинсы. – Твои друзья, они что, знают о… _нас_?  
      Баффи кивнула.  
      – Конечно, – сказала она. – Я недавно им сообщила. Ты там был. Помнишь, Дон крепко тебя обняла, а Уиллоу и Тара решили, что это очень мило? Ксандер какое-то время ходил букой, но потом изменил свое мнение. – Баффи хихикнула. – Думаю, Аня лишила его некоторых привилегий, пока он не начал хорошо себя вести.  
      – Ладно, – сказал Спайк с довольно болезненной улыбкой. – Давай пойдем и встретимся с ними, да?  


* * *

  
      «Магическая шкатулка» выглядела в точности так же, какой Спайк ее помнил. Дон сидела на лестнице рядом с Тарой – и Спайк моргнул от неожиданности, снова увидев ту живой. Ксандер и Уиллоу были за столом вместе с Джайлзом, а Аня стояла за прилавком возле кассы. Когда Спайк и Баффи вошли в магазин, она подняла взгляд.  
      – Что ж, – прощебетала она. – Приятно видеть, что кое-кто отвлекся от оргазмов, чтобы явиться на встречу.  
      Ксандер застонал.  
      – Аня, мы же говорили об этом.  
      – Аня, – осторожно поприветствовал Спайк и нахмурился, когда та с удивлением приподняла брови. Она с любопытством посмотрела на него, почти голодно, и это заставило его занервничать. Спайк не знал, в каких отношениях он состоит с Аней в этой временной линии, но подумал, что лучше не рисковать лишний раз встречаться с ней глазами. Баффи притянула его к себе для долгого поцелуя, а затем проскользнула к столу, за которым Джайлз уже вовсю протирал очки, чтобы не смотреть на них слишком пристально.  
      – Итак, – начал он. – Как насчет того, чтобы очистить гнездо Гаротов? Приближается сезон их спаривания, и…  
      Спайк отвернулся, поплелся к прилавку и облокотился на него. Он едва вслушивался в речь Джайлза, сканируя взглядом магазин. Насколько он слышал, в обозримом будущем не предвиделось никаких апокалипсисов или неожиданных гостей – определенно, ничего такого, что могло бы оправдать его присутствие здесь. Спайк соблазнился возможностью, будто бы невзначай поднялся на верхний этаж и начал просматривать книги заклинаний, когда заметил стоящую прямо за ним Аню.  
      – Спайк, – тихо сказала та. – Ты выглядишь… по-другому.  
      Спайк крепко зажмурился.  
      – Ну, много чего случилось, – пробормотал он. – Эй!  
      Аня сграбастала его за руку и развернула, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Она испустила звук, удивительно похожий на всхлип, и резко закрыла глаза.  
      – Это ты, – с явным облегчением выдохнула она. – О, слава богу, это действительно ты.  
      Спайк нахмурился и внимательно на нее посмотрел.  
      – Аня? – прошептал он. – Что тут происходит?  
      – У тебя есть душа, – нетерпеливо пояснила та, – значит, ты не из этого времени. Нам тут не место.  
      Спайк моргнул и бросил быстрый взгляд на стол. Баффи заметила это и послала ему воздушный поцелуй.  
      – Мы? – почти беззвучно спросил он. – Ты имеешь в виду, что тоже не из этого времени?  
      Аня застонала.  
      – Боже, нет. И здесь все совсем не так, как я помню. Все неправильно. – Она подняла левую руку и продемонстрировала ему кольцо на безымянном пальце. – Я замужем! – прошипела она. – За Ксандером! И они думают, что я была человеком годами! Я могу сотворить заклинание мести прямо у них под носом, а они его даже не заметят. – Аня посмотрела на стол, за которым продолжалось совещание. – Ты не хочешь отойти подальше? – прошептала она. – Так будет легче разговаривать.  
      – Не знаю, – пробормотал Спайк. – Не хочу вызвать лишние подозрения.  
      Аня закатила глаза.  
      – Да ладно, – издевательски усмехнулась она. – Они видят только то, что желают видеть, помнишь? Они слышат меня, только когда я говорю про деньги или про секс. – Она повернулась к столу. – Эй, милый, – с живостью начала она. – Спайк собирается помочь мне посчитать деньги, так что я смогу закончить пораньше и подарить тебе целую кучу оргазмов! – За столом все снисходительно хихикнули.  
      – Конечно, милая, никаких проблем, – с улыбкой ответил Ксандер.  
      Аня мотнула головой в сторону тренировочного зала, и Спайк последовал за ней.  
      – Я больше так не могу, – простонала Аня, как только захлопнулась дверь. – Скоро с ума сойду. Я искала заклинание, чтобы вернуться домой, но ничего похожего не нашла. Почему-то в этом измерении я не могу связаться с Д’Хоффрином. – Она в смятении всплеснула руками. – И Ксандер завел речь о детях! Я не знаю, что случилось с ним и со всеми остальными. Все _совершенно не так_ , как я помню.  
      – Угу, как и я, – отозвался Спайк и нахмурился. – Погоди-ка. Как долго ты тут торчишь?  
      Аня, по-видимому, пыталась сосчитать.  
      – Ну, я появилась здесь сразу же после свадьбы. Которая в этом времени определенно прошла без сучка, без задоринки. Так что, полагаю, где-то около четырех месяцев, плюс-минус. – Она покосилась на Спайка. – А ты?  
      – Попал сегодня, – признался он. – Еще и двух часов не прошло. Но что-то не так. Ты не могла пробыть тут так долго. Если ты и в самом деле из того же времени, что и я… ну, я видел тебя этим утром. Ты орала на Эндрю, чтобы тот выметался из ванной.  
      Лицо Ани просветлело.  
      – Да! – сказала она. – Дом Баффи был битком набит Потенциалками, так что я решила прогуляться до квартиры Ксандера и проверить, можно ли воспользоваться его душем. А потом вдруг – пуф! И я уже тут, вся нарядная и посреди репетиции свадьбы. – Аня поймала недоверчивый взгляд Спайка. – А, ты имеешь в виду разницу во времени? – Она махнула рукой. – Не волнуйся насчет этого. Это происходит каждый раз во время путешествий между измерениями. Минута в одном мире может означать год в другом. Можно отыскать по-настоящему интересные проклятья, чтобы поиграть с различными реальностями. – На мгновение на лице Ани появилось почти тоскующее выражение. – В любом случае, это значит, что я могла пробыть здесь куда дольше, чем ты, хотя в нашем мире прошло всего лишь несколько часов.  
      – Что ж, я не желаю тут задерживаться ни на минуту дольше, чем это необходимо, – заявил Спайк. – Этот мир вызывает у меня мурашки, и совсем не в положительном смысле. Тебе так и не удалось отыскать путь обратно?  
      Аня печально покачала головой:  
      – Если это заклинание, я не знаю никого, обладающего подобной силой.  
      Спайк фыркнул и направился к двери.  
      – Я собираюсь осмотреться. Это лучше, чем протирать тут штаны.  
      – Я в деле, – с жаром сказала Аня, выходя вслед за ним. Как только они крадучись выбрались из магазина, Спайк развернулся к ней.  
      – Как ты узнала, что я – это я? – с любопытством спросил он. – Как ты узнала, что я другой?  
      Аня криво улыбнулась.  
      – Ты не назвал меня «Девушкой-Демоном», – сказала она, – и не обозвал Ксандера «Щенком». Я сразу же догадалась, что ты не отсюда.  


* * *

  
      Их занесло на Главную улицу, где они молча прогуливались туда-сюда, когда над их головами начали рваться фейерверки. Спайк старался сконцентрироваться на возможном решении, но весь этот шум отвлекал его. Кажется, на Аню он тоже действовал.  
      – Проклятье, – сказала она, усаживаясь возле одной из дверей. – Тут слишком громко, чтобы думать. Наверное, нам лучше вернуться, пока все не стихнет. – Она поднялась и тоскливо улыбнулась. – Это произошло здесь, – сказала она. – Здесь все изменилось.  
      Спайк ощутил, как его мышцы напряглись.  
      – Прямо здесь? – резко спросил он. – Ты имеешь в виду, что появилась в этом месте?  
      – Ага, – ответила Аня. – Ты тоже, да? – Она искоса глянула на его кивок. – Думаешь, это что-то означает?  
      Спайк осмотрел улицу и остановил взгляд на ветхом здании на противоположной стороне.  
      – Погоди-ка, – медленно сказал он, перейдя через дорогу и заглядывая в окна. Это было ателье, как гласила записка в одном из окон. На ней было написано **ПЕРЕДЕЛКА** , а ниже, буквами помельче, **Мы делаем вещи правильными, такими, какими они должны быть**. Спайк повернулся к Ане. – Ты когда-нибудь раньше видела это место? – спросил он.  
      Аня недоуменно покачала головой:  
      – Могу поклясться, что знаю все магазины одежды в Саннидейле, но этот мне определенно незнаком.  
      Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть простым совпадением. Оглядев пустую улицу, Спайк попробовал открыть дверь. Та была не заперта, и они проникли внутрь. Аня нашарила на стене выключатель и изумленно поперхнулась, увидев, что им открылось.  
      Если это был магазин одежды, то он не был похож ни на что, виденное ими прежде. Одна из стен была полностью заставлена картотечными шкафами с надписью над ними «Образцы Фанона». На каждом ящике были странные ярлыки: «Вампирские клеймы», «Кровавые слезы», «Мускулы Истребительницы, упражнения Кегеля и…». Спайк был уже готов открыть один из ящиков, когда Аня пихнула его локтем.  
      – Смотри, – тихо сказала она.  
      Спайк повернулся и увидел возле дальней стены манекен. Необычным было то, что на его голове было закреплено цветное фото какой-то женщины. Туловище манекена сильно обгорело и пострадало от ударов. Точно такая же фотография была и в центре огромной мишени, и вокруг нее в стену было воткнуто несколько дротиков. Под мишенью было большими темными буквами написано имя: _Марти Ноксон_. Аня вздрогнула.  
      – Вау, – сказала она. – Кто бы ни владел этим местом, он реально ненавидит ее.  
      Спайк заметил еще одну дверь в дальнем конце магазина. Она была закрыта на замок, и на деревянной поверхности было выжжено: **~~КАННОН~~ КАНОН**. Спайк одним рывком сорвал замок и открыл дверь. Он задохнулся. За дверью было то самое кладбище, откуда он исчез. Он видел Баффи, свою Баффи, беседующую с одной из Потенциалок. Спайк готов был расплакаться от облегчения.  
      – Похоже, мы нашли выход, – буркнул он. Аня бросилась к нему и тоже заглянула в дверной проем.  
      – Идем, – пылко сказала она. – Я готова вернуться и, желательно, прежде чем покажутся владельцы этого места.  
      – Уверена? – насмешливо поинтересовался Спайк – Ты можешь остаться здесь навечно и разговаривать со своим муженьком об оргазмах.  
      Аня передернулась и толкнула его через порог, прыгая следом. Как только они прошли, дверь исчезла, как будто ее никогда и не было.  
      – Почему мы там очутились? Как думаешь, чего они от нас хотели? – спросила Аня, пока они брели туда, где Баффи давала инструкции одной из девушек.  
      Спайк пожал плечами:  
      – Понятия не имею, и, в общем-то, мне все равно.  
      Он поймал взгляд Баффи, и та нежно ему улыбнулась. Спайк усмехнулся в ответ. Как хорошо быть дома.


End file.
